Saddam and the Saudi oil wells!
This was transwikied (CC-BY-SA) from http://alternatehistorygames.wikia.com/wiki/Saddam_and_the_Saudi_oil_wells. *''It has started!'' Scenario The 1990 Gulf War had got a bit more fanatical since Saddam had chosen not to stop at the Kuwait\Saudi border, but to push on in to near by parts of Saudi Arabia, despite world protests. United Nations Security Council resolution 660, was adopted on 2nd August 1990, after noting its alarm of the invasion of Kuwait by Iraq, the Council condemned the invasion and demanded Iraq withdraw immediately and unconditionally to positions as they were on 1st August 1990. Yemen called upon Iraq and Kuwait to enter into immediate negotiations to resolve their differences, thanking the Arab League for its efforts. Talks between both sides broke down the day before in Jeddah, Saudi Arabia. The Council also decided to meet again as necessary to ensure compliance with the current resolution. The resolution was adopted by 14 votes to none, while Yemen did not participate in voting. It was the first of twelve resolutions on the conflict passed in 1990. All the UN Security Council members that voted in favor were-'' # China # France # United Kingdom # United States # Soviet Union # Canada # Cote d'Ivoire # Colombia # Cuba # Ethiopia # Finland # Malaysia # Romania # Yemen # Zaire The Iraqi invasion of parts of Saudi Arabia was held between September 1st and 19th. Iraqi jets bombed Hafar Al Batin, King Khalad Military City, Tanajib Airport, Dammam Oil Well No. 7 and Dharan. Saudi Arabia shoots many down, but notable damage is done by the bombers. A high-explosive carrying Scud-missile also hits Al Khafji. Iraq takes Al Khafji, Al Jubail, Tanajib Airport and Rasul Khair near Kuwait fall over the next week and the Iraqis then dug in. The occupying Iraqi force (a motorized infantry division, a mechanized infantry division, an armored division, six Sukhoi Su-20, five Sukhoi Su-25, ten Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-21, a patrol boat and six Iraqi Republican Guard FROG-7 missile launchers) waited for a hostile response. Crude oil prices rise $10 higher than they did in reality due to the extra panic caused in this world. Saddam's 1990 invasion of the Saudi oilfields terrified most of the world. With in hours of the takeover Saddam rallies the Iraqi forces, Hosni Mubarak rallies the Egyptian forces and King Fahd rallies the Saudi forces in speeches at their respective capitals. Many of the world governments hold emergency summits and debates on Middle Eastern, ecanomic and oil supply affairs. A few days later Turgut Özal of Turkey, Emir Khalifa bin Hamad Al Thani of Quatar, King Hassan II of Moroccan, Hafez al-Assad of Syria, Yitzhak Shamir addresses the Israeli people and Atef Sedki addresses the Egyptian people on national TV and radio. About a month later, OPEC meets for an inconclusive two-day summit in Vienna. Francesco Cossiga addresses the Italian people and Yitzhak Shamir addresses the Israeli people on national TV and radio. Emir Khalifa bin Hamad Al Thani rallies the Qatari forces forces in speech the capitals. Time Magazine interviews Senegalese president Abdou Diouf about how high oil prices would damage African economy. Gambia's president Sir Dawda Jawara also makes similar comments in Gambia's The Daily Observer newspaper. The game starts in in October 1990, good luck! Rules *''No cursing, inter-player brawling, trolling or foul language.'' *''No racist comments about other players real life ethnic origins.'' *''No Sexist comments about other players real life gender.'' *Every 20 years will be archived on a separate page. *A map update occurs every fice rounds. *The game creator's word is the head mod all others. *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section. *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section *''Please stay active!'' Check back at least every two days! *If you do not play at least 10 turns, your country will be taken away and offered up for someone else. *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! *''STAY PLAUSIBLE!'' *One turn each day. One da= aiz month in the game's time. Years turn at 00.00 GMT. *''The mods controls non-player states and colonies.'' *Both parties must agree to an alliance. *''PLEASE! PUT A BULLET POINT BEFORE YOUR POST ON THE LIST!'' *''HAVE FUN!'' #How to make a good map #General map game rules #How to play a map game War algorithm None is to be used, so use your common scene! Always say how many troops, tanks, aircraft, ships, etc, that you use and were your attack is heading for so as to give the mod a good grasp of the situation so the can judge the outcome fairly. *''Remember things like: #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battlefield. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NO DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 500 KT (0.5 MT) and a total of 5000 KT (5 MT) by all players added together in any one round. #Population limits military size. The Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year! #The more mines, oil well, transport, infrastructure, bases, weapons, troops and factories you make, the better, since trade sanctions can stop vital imports like oil, aircraft and food. #A long war will sap morale for both parties, especially the losing side. #Jungle, desert, small atoll type islands, high mountains, big cities, major forts, major bunkers and polar zones make good defensive lands. #The mod(s) decide the outcome from their wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is biased. Technical note You need to have played in a previous map game on this or another Wikia site before you play as China, Japan, Canada, France, UK, Germany, Saudi Arabia, Iraq, Russia or the USA. Mods #Mod- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 03:45, September 18, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy mod- #3rd mod- #Map maker- Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 03:45, September 18, 2016 (UTC) #Deputy map maker- #3rd map maker- Start date *November 21st. *Turns are started at 0100 UTC, every two days. Each turn is four months of in game time. Map . Independent nations, their protectorates and their vassals. *''Also see: Saddam and the Saudi oil wells! (nations and colonies list) for colonies and dependent territories.'' A to L #Afghanistan Afghanistan - Republic of Afghanistan, #Albania Albania – People's Socialist Republic of Albania, # Algeria – People's Democratic Republic of Algeria, # Andorra – Principality of Andorra #Angola – People's Republic of Angola, # Antigua and Barbuda – # Argentina – Argentine Republic, # Australia – Commonwealth of Australia # Austria – Republic of Austria, # The Bahamas – Commonwealth of the Bahamas, #Bahrain – State of Bahrain, # Bangladesh – People's Republic of Bangladesh, # Barbados – # Belgium – Kingdom of Belgium,bibleboyd316 # Belize – #People's Republic of Benin # Bhutan – Kingdom of Bhutan, # Bolivia – Republic of Bolivia, # Botswana – Republic of Botswana, # Bougainville – Republic of Bougainville (de facto independent state, from 17 May) # Brazil – Federative Republic of Brazil, # Brunei – State of Brunei, Abode of Peace; #People's Republic of Bulgaria # Burkina Faso - #Burundi - Republic of Burundi, #Cambodia, State of (partially recognized de facto independent state) # Cameroon – Republic of Cameroon, # Canada – #Cape Verde – Republic of Cape Verde, # Central African Republic, # Chad – Republic of Chad, # Chile – Republic of Chile, # China, People's Republic of – # China, Republic of (partially recognized de facto independent state) # Colombia – Republic of Colombia, # Comoros - Federal Islamic Republic of the Comoros, #Republic of the Congo - People's Republic of Congo, #Cook Islands (A state in free association with New Zealand) # Costa Rica – Republic of Costa Rica, #Cuba – Republic of Cuba, # Cyprus – Republic of Cyprus, # Czechoslovak Republic # Denmark – Kingdom of Denmark, # Djibouti – Republic of Djibouti, # Dominica – Commonwealth of Dominica, # Dominican Republic, # Ecuador – Republic of Ecuador, #Egypt – Arab Republic of Egypt, #El Salvador – Republic of El Salvador, #Equatorial Guinea – Republic of Equatorial Guinea, #Ethiopia - People's Democratic Republic of Ethiopia, # Fiji, #Finland – Republic of Finland, #France – French Republic, # Gabon – Gabonese Republic, # The Gambia – Republic of the Gambia, # Federal Republic of Germany # Ghana – Republic of Ghana, # Greece – Hellenic Republic, # Grenada - # Guatemala – Republic of Guatemala, # Guinea – Republic of Guinea, # Guinea-Bissau – Republic of Guinea-Bissau, # Guyana – Co-operative Republic of Guyana, # Haiti – Republic of Haiti, #Honduras – Republic of Honduras, # Hungary – Republic of Hungary, # India – Republic of India, Dev271 # Indonesia – Republic of Indonesia, # Iran – Islamic Republic of Iran, #Iraq - Republic of Iraq, ## Kuwait – State of Kuwait (to 8th August) occupied by Iraq and run as a puppet state dependency. # Ireland – Republic of Ireland, # Israel – State of Israel, (wasn't recognized by 21 UN member States) # Italy – Italian Republic, # Ivory Coast – Republic of Côte d'Ivoire, # Jamaica - # Japan - # Jordan – Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan, #Cambodia - Democratic Kampuchea / Cambodia #Kenya – Republic of Kenya, # Kiribati – Republic of Kiribati # North Korea – Democratic People's Republic of Korea, Permanent observer at UN (wasn't recognized by four UN member States) # South Korea – Republic of Korea, Permanent observer at UN (wasn't recognized by three s at greatest extent) # Laos – Lao People's Democratic Republic, # Lebanon – Lebanese Republic, # Lesotho – Kingdom of Lesotho, # Liberia – Republic of Liberia, #Libya – Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriya, # Liechtenstein – Principality of Liechtenstein, # Lithuania - Republic of Lithuania (de facto independent state) # Luxembourg – Grand Duchy of Luxembourg, M to P #Madagascar - Democratic Republic of Madagascar, # Malawi – Republic of Malawi, # Malaysia - # Maldives – Republic of Maldives, # Mali – Republic of Mali, # Malta – Republic of Malta, # Marshall Islands – Republic of the Marshall Islands (A state under Compact of Free Association with the United States) # Mauritania – Islamic Republic of Mauritania, #Mauritius - # Federated States of Micronesia (A state under Compact of Free Association with the United States) # Mexico – United Mexican States, # Mindanao – Federal Republic of Mindanao (de facto independent state from 4th October to 6th October) # Monaco – Principality of Monaco, Permanent observer at the UN # Mongolia – Mongolian People's Republic, # Morocco – Kingdom of Morocco, # People's Republic of Mozambique #Myanmar – Union of Myanmar, # Namibia – Republic of Namibia # Nauru – Republic of Nauru, #Nepal- Kingdom of Nepal, # Netherlands – Kingdom of the Netherlands, # New Zealand - # Nicaragua – Republic of Nicaragua, # Niger – Republic of Niger, # Nigeria – Federal Republic of Nigeria, # Niue (A state in free association with New Zealand) # Northern Cyprus – Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus (partially recognized de facto independent state) # Norway – Kingdom of Norway, # Oman – Sultanate of Oman # Pakistan – Islamic Republic of Pakistan - Warrioroffreedom123 # Panama – Republic of Panama, # Papua New Guinea – Independent State of Papua New Guinea, #Paraguay Paraguay – Republic of Paraguay, # Peru – Republic of Peru, # Philippines – Republic of the Philippines, # Poland – Republic of Poland, # Portugal – Portuguese Republic, Q to Z # Qatar – State of Qatar, # Romania – # Russia - Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (from 12 June, de facto independent sovereign state, Republic within the Soviet Union) # Rwanda – Rwandese Republic, # Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic (Partially recognized de facto independent state) # Saint Kitts and Nevis – Federation of Saint Kitts and Nevis, # Saint Lucia, # Saint Vincent and the Grenadines, # San Marino – Republic of San Marino # São Tomé and Príncipe – Democratic Republic of São Tomé and Príncipe, # Saudi Arabia – Kingdom of Saudi Arabia,- eyyyyyyyyyyyy mah caaasssin -Bozistanball ## Kuwaiti goverment and King in exile. # Senegal – Republic of Senegal, # Seychelles – Republic of Seychelles, # Sierra Leone – Republic of Sierra Leone, # Singapore – Republic of Singapore, # Solomon Islands - #Somalia - Somali Democratic Republic, # South Africa – Republic of South Africa, - Orwell # Soviet Union – Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, # Spain – Kingdom of Spain, # Sri Lanka – Democratic Socialist Republic of Sri Lanka, # Sudan – Republic of the Sudan, # Suriname – Republic of Suriname, # Swaziland – Kingdom of Swaziland, # Sweden – Kingdom of Sweden, # Switzerland – Swiss Confederation, Permanent observer at UN # Syria – Syrian Arab Republic, #Tamil Eelam (unrecognized de facto self-governing entity) #Tanzania – United Republic of Tanzania, #Thailand – Kingdom of Thailand, #Togo – Togolese Republic, #Tonga – Kingdom of Tonga, #Trinidad and Tobago – Republic of Trinidad and Tobago, #Tunisia – Tunisian Republic, #Turkey – Republic of Turkey,Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 05:59, November 14, 2016 (UTC) #Tuvalu- State of Tuvalu # Uganda – Republic of Uganda, # United Arab Emirates - # United Kingdom – United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, # United States – United States of America, # Uruguay – Eastern Republic of Uruguay, #Vanuatu – Republic of Vanuatu, # Vatican City – Vatican City State, Permanent observer at UN # Venezuela – Republic of Venezuela, # Vietnam – Socialist Republic of Vietnam, # Western Samoa - Independent State of Western Samoa, # Yemen – Republic of Yemen # Yugoslavia – Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia, # Zaire - Republic of Zaire, # Zambia - Republic of Zambia, # Zimbabwe – Republic of Zimbabwe Gameplay Last fourth of 1990 *'George H. W. Bush continues to build up coalition forces in Saudi Arabia as part of ''Operation Desert Shield.' *'Iraq fires a high explosive warhead Scud missile at Haifa, injuring 12 people.' *'Turkey:' Border security is tightened and police are put on alert for finding Iraq spies. We condemn Iraq for using force rather than diplomacy in it's dispute with Kuwait. Turkey declares 'neutrality', but allows NATO nations' armed forces free access to the Incirlik Air Base and the port of Izmir. * '''Saudi Arabia:' The king begins to work on the army securing the Iraqi-Saud border while Jets are sent to bomb targets in Baghdad, while the US troops are based in Riyhad * Belgium: We send 2,500 troops to the base in Riyhad and two bombers to Incirlik Air Base and 1,000 to somalia for peace keeping (Sercret;we send Belguim special forces to assassinate Mobutu Sese Seko in Zarie and to kill Lord's Resistance Army Leader Joesph Kony{mod repsoned need). * Pakistan: '''We send troops to help Saudi Arabia. There is also a movement in the country to annex Afghanistan. The number of troops we send is 20,000 to help protect our Islamic Brothers. * '''India: India remains neutral on the issue. India enacts strict Food regulation laws in response to the death of 140 people due to food poisoning. Many famous brands like Vicks and Maggi are temporarily bannned till November. India desperately tries to control the Hindu-Muslim clashes in response to the Babri Masjid demolition. Category:Modern era Map Games Category:Saddam and the Saudi oil wells!